Retail displays are often used to allow consumers an opportunity to interact with a product to assist consumers in making a purchase decision between similar products. As one example, interactive systems including different video game consoles may be provided within a retail store, e.g., in an electronics department to give children and adults an opportunity to play each of the video game consoles and/or different video games when making a purchasing decision. The interactive systems may allow limited interaction with the video game consoles for security purposes. There is a desire to provide interactive systems that allow consumers to interact with other products.